Shrink
by PrincessMarMar
Summary: A young woman named M is a human who works at a hospital. One day, her boss asks her to join a very secret project that may be the biggest medical and science breakthrough in the history of the world! The project? Shrink down humans to place inside a body to fight off germs! M is chosen to be shrunk, and when she is, she runs into a deadly virus who changes her life around..


**AN: Hi guys! Most recently I've gotten into the movie Osmosis Jones, (and fell for that smexy virus..) so with that.. I get into the fandom! I've created this hopefully amazing story that my friends suggested I share on here :D It's completely my first time writing a story in this fandom and… well I just hope you all like it!**

The loud beeping of her alarm clock went off, slightly jolting her awake. _Ouch._ The noise was so loud it unpleasantly banged on her eardrums. She reached forward and slowly pressed the snooze button. 4:30 AM. Early, but her shift started at 6:00, so she had to get up bright enough. However, her eyes started closing, and she dozed off. She was really drowsy from her restless sleeping last night. After what felt like only a minute, the alarm went off again. She opened her eyes and stared at the time. 4:40. Now how did THAT happen so fast? Sighing, she turned it off completely and reset it for the same time tomorrow. As she sat up, she yawned, stretched out her arms, and rubbed the sleep and dried tears out of her eyes. She was remembering again. This only happened a few times a month; and one of those times happened last night.

She sleepily walked over to the large window of her bedroom. Tall, long white blinds covered them, and allowed blue daylight from outside to peek in barely. Taking the blinds stick, she twisted it, and made the blinds turn a side direction. Then she took the chain, pulled on it, and made them group up and move down. When the windows were uncovered, the very distant yet piercing sunrise light shone through, illuminating the room up like a nightlight would. She slid the window open, the sound of birds chirping and cars driving down the street hit her ears; and a cool breeze immediately blew in, going right through her hair. Smiling, she also slid the protective window screen down to open up completely. With nothing in the window blocking her now, she poked her head out of it and gazed to the world outside. She closed her eyes and inhaled the scent another breeze of air brought in. What traveled on it was that of gasoline, fresh dew covered grass, baked goods from the nearby bakery, and the strongest one of the bunch: the scent that can only be described as the smell of the morning; the scent of the new day. Exhaling, she could get a feeling of how today would turn out. She opened her eyes and grinned, "Good morning."

She made her bed, then went over to the bathroom and switched on the lights. Her bed head brown haired reflection in the mirror stared at her. She chuckled, "Aw look at that. There's a lion in there!" She giggled as she grabbed the cup on her bathroom's sink's smooth finish and filled it up with water. She also took her toothbrush and squeezed a strip of peppermint flavored toothpaste onto its bristles. Before she was about to brush, she felt her daily stomachache hit. She'd been having these practically all her life ever since… the accident. Her eyes were on the brink of welling up, but she quickly stopped herself. Today she wasn't going to cry. She had promised herself she wouldn't anymore. She did it too many times before and she grew mature enough to get a grip. But sometimes she couldn't help but shed a couple tears, and once.. a breakdown.

Her mind was settled now, but her stomach still wasn't. She ignored the ache, and brushed her teeth. If she wasn't going to cry, then she certainly wouldn't let this bother her. And like ignoring works on a school bully, it worked on her, as the ache swiftly left, leaving her feeling better.

After she had brushed her hair, she put on her chosen clothes for the day: a light blue tee and blue jeans. She went down to the kitchen and prepared her coffee maker to brew. She waited for it, filled a bowl of Rice Krispies cereal for herself, grabbed a spoon, and turned on the TV in the living room. She plopped down on the couch and stared intently at the news that was on while munching on her breakfast. There had just been a car crash on the freeway and all lanes going out were halted temporarily. The crash was caused by a highway pursuit chase that had not been stopped yet. Well thank goodness she didn't have a car. She didn't need one anyway; her job was only two blocks down the street in the hospital. And hopefully those poor people involved in the crash were alright, and whoever was being chased caught. Turning her head to the now strong smell of coffee that filled the room, she got up and went over to the kitchen again. She opened the refrigerator along the way and pulled out some milk. Setting the gallon container on the counter, she closed the fridge door, and poured herself a cup of the delightful aroma giving coffee. Hazelnut. Her favorite. Then she added a splash of the cold milk.

Sitting back down on the couch and sipping her caffeinated drink, she watched a news story about parents speaking up about their concern for the quality of the children's education. Something about the school buildings being old and unsafe as well as the books for their classes being outdated and too damaged to be used. However, the school didn't have much money in their budget to fix them. She couldn't help but feel bad for those kids. Back when she was in school, she remembered everything was nice and sturdy, and the books were fresh and new; good enough to last for years. But she smiled when the mayor announced he'd promise to help raise money to improve the schools.

After a few more stories about a robbery, some pets in need of a home, and a small archeological find, the news then went to commercial. She watched a phone service commercial along with mostly car ones that seemed to sugar coat their high prices, a few restaurants offering low and affordable prices for their full course meals, a band that was on tour and coming to her area in the next couple months, and then a movie preview for Harry Potter: The Sorcerer's Stone. She had read that book years ago for an English class assignment. She enjoyed it very much; fantasy and magic had been something she was always a fan of. How she'd make life so much easier for herself if she only had a little magic to help..

She glanced up at the clock and jerked back. Time went by quicker than usual this morning. It was now 5:27 and she had to get down to her job at least 10 minutes early signing in and for the other person who was working the shift before her to leave. The walk to the hospital usually took close to 10 minutes if the traffic on the streets weren't a large flow AND she was quick enough. How on Earth did she just lose track of time like that? Thankfully she had just finished her food and drink, took them over to the kitchen, washed her cup and bowl off, and set them in the dish rack to dry. She turned off all of the lights and TV, took a final stop to the bathroom, and grabbed her purse. Locking up her apartment, she made sure it was completely secure before leaving. Once she had accidentally forgotten to lock it, and when she came home to unlock it, she saw it was already unlocked. Of course it panicked her, but by sheer luck, no one must've checked to see if the front door was unlocked because nothing had been stolen. Not one item of hers was missing from its place or even moved, and she had checked thoroughly. From that moment on she'd be careful and cautious next time.  
The front door was locked: both doorknob and deadbolt. With a nod, she walked on her way and strolled across the courtyard. She squeezed her way through the main entrance gate and departed from the apartment complex.

She clutched her purse close as she walked down the sidewalk and by the quaint little houses on the way. There were about eleven of them lined up, and more behind them on the other side of the street going down. Pink, white, brown, grey, pink, blue, green, blue, yellow, white, green. Plainly colored, yet together she thought they had a charming quality to them. A few of them had some chips in the paint job, and others had rather nice front yards with a well groomed lawn. They might have looked average, but she didn't see it that way.  
She reached the end of the street quickly and rushed to press the pedestrian crossing button. When the crossing light across the street showed the right of way signal, and dashed straight across the street to the sidewalk. She looked at her watch again. 5:37. Down this next sidewalk one was the city's town center. Here she had to practically run her way across if she wanted to get to the hospital on time. The entire town center was about as big as one avenue and a block. As she picked up her pace, she checked her watch again. 5:40. She only had ten minutes left. Well technically twenty until her shift started, but it took all that time to get inside, sign in, set up, and start working. She was about three quarters across the sidewalk of the town center when she slowed a little to catch her breath and check the time once more. 5:43. Oh great, she was making perfect time. She couldn't help herself on wanting to get there right on the dot, or even before that. She just loved being early. Early meant not at risk for.. being cut from her job, right? When she felt ready again, she fast walked the last quarter distance of sidewalk to the stop light at the end. Pressing the cross button, she waited patiently. When it gave her the all clear to cross, she walked normally instead of rushing. She believed she'd make it in time at this point and there'd be no need to be fast. Upon reaching the next and last sidewalk, she looked up at the giant building a small ways away in the middle of a massive parking lot, but right there before her. She arrived; and on time. Bringing her wrist up to her eyes, she smiled victoriously as her thoughts were correct. 5:50.

Santé Hospital. She beamed as she laid eyes on its tall silver walls from the bottom all the way up to its top 13th story. Opening up the main doors, she smiled at the atmosphere before her that she was strongly familiar with. There were content and nervous people sitting in the seats of all ages; nurses wheeling in elders, sickly people, pregnant women, and surgery ready individuals; doctors taking in emergency patients on beds; the faint smell of alcohol wavering; nurses and doctors walking together and conversing about someone's medical matters; and of course the front desk. She walked down a long corridor hall of doors left and right, and stopped at the second to last door on the right side. It was a large wood door with a bronze plaque that read **Dr. James L Sheldon. **She twisted the doorknob and stepped into the room. Before her was her doctor's and boss's medical office. Where she was, it was a normal looking waiting room lit warmly by its ornate wall lights, dusty pink cushioned chairs lined up against the beige painted wall, a few tall, dark green plants set up by the front door and around, a television in the corner playing the news, a book stand full of health magazines, and toys on the floor for any children who walked in the doors. At the front there was an open window that showed the interior to yet another room. In there was where she worked. To the left of the window was another large wood door. She opened that one up and entered another hall. This hall wasn't like the main one she walked down in, but a smaller one with a few doors on both sides. To the right of her was a small lower swing door that led into the room the window in the waiting room revealed. She'd enter it, but first she had to change into her scrubs. The first door in the little hall was the one she went into. That room was the size of a kitchen with two giant and long shelves with one that stretched from a little over half of the room, and the other that was right next to it, covering the neighboring side wall. The shelves were completely filled with color coded alphabetical files: the medical records. On the opposing walls was a top and bottom cabinet with a sink and a clipboard nailed on the wall. Going over to the cabinets first, she opened up the doors and reached in for her scrubs, which were folded up nicely and clean. Pulling them out, she quickly slipped into them, and then went over to the clipboard. She flipped a few of the pages over to one that listed the current time and day as well as her name. Taking the pen that was attached to it; she signed her name on the time-in line. Now she was ready to get to work. She departed from that room and went back over to the swing door, opening it and walking inside. In there was a plump, cheery, middle aged blonde woman in the same scrubs as hers, typing up something on the computer. To the left of her was another computer on a long desk and a pile of papers laid out. She smiled at the happy lady there.

"Hi, Holly."

The woman turned to her direction and her already big smile brightened, "Hi, M."

M. That was her. Sitting at her swivel chair, M looked through the paperwork pile in front of her, "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm alright. I accidentally woke up Charlie though."

"Uh oh. I hope that won't anger him too much!"

"No, don't worry. It's happened plenty of times before, so I'm pretty sure he's used to it. And if he's not, then I just remind him who pays the house bills." Holly chuckled.

M giggled, "How true."

"How are you doing, sweetheart?" Holly asked.

"Oh.. I'm alright. You know the same old same old I suppose."

Her expression turned a little concerned like, "Are you sure? Because last week I saw you were a little on edge."

She frowned. She really tried _forgetting_ about that. But she quickly threw on a soft smile, "I'm fine, Holly. Really, I am. Last week happened because I was afraid the rent would be due before I got my check. What with the new manager we got, it's been a little complicated."

Her coworker wasn't convinced, "Even if you didn't get it on time, you could've told them you needed to postpone the due date a few days. There was no need to panic. I'm sure that new manager could've understood."

She shook her head, "I don't think so. He didn't really seem like the patient type to be honest. But it's alright now, I ended up paying the rent on time and everything was fine from there."

Normally Holly would've gotten into a big conversation with M over a subject like that, but this time she let it go. If she said it was fine, then it was okay. She sighed, turning back in her chair, "Alright honey, if you say so."

Right in that moment, a young faced doctor with a nicely groomed hair do, dressed in blue scrubs, covered by a white overcoat, and wearing a stethoscope around his neck walked right by the doorway. Seeing the two women, he grinned.

"Good morning, ladies."

"Good morning, Dr. Sheldon." They said in unison as they looked up at him.

He swung the door open and stepped in. His eyes were on M and he stopped near her side of the desk, resting his arms on it, "Say M, can I ask you something?"

She didn't look up at him while organizing the papers but replied, "Yes, doctor?"

"During the lunch break, I need you to make a stop at my office as soon as you can. There's something rather important I need to discuss with you." He said in a somewhat serious tone.

Rather important? Well that was new. And a little bit unsettling. Her head shot up quickly at him as the sentence, 'I'm sorry but I'm letting you go' was the first thought that rolled in her mind, "Did I do something wrong?"

"What? Oh, no no no." He half chuckled, "No you didn't. It's just a simple little topic I wanted to ask you about."

"What is it?"

"Just come over later, and I'll tell you." Dr. Sheldon gave her one last smile before leaving to attend his patients down the hall.

M turned to Holly, "Uh… what was that all about?"

She shrugged, "No idea. I don't know what he wants."

That thought of something being wrong crossed her again, "Do you think I'm in trouble? Like.. I'm being fired or something?"

"What? No!" Holly turned around to her, "Honey, if he fires you, he'll have to hear from me first. Because I think you're a great worker. You do a better job than I do."

M's smile returned as she had a short laugh, "I doubt that because I've always thought it was you, but thank you Holly. Still, what if he does?"

"He won't." Her friend smiled back and turned around in her chair to continue working, "I'm sure of it."

M nodded and turned back around as well, continuing to go through the stack of paperwork. Her eyes flicked down to her watch. 6:00. Well, it'd definitely be a few hours from now, but she'd wait. She was really anxious about this 'discussion'..

-  
**Sooo.. how was that?** **In case you don't know, "M", my OC, is** **in fact a human. Not a cell, germ, or virus. But a human! Now as you may ask, HOW will she get into the microscopic world? Well you will just have to wait and see.. And I'm sorry to say you wont be seeing Mr. Thrax until a few chapters later~ Well, hope you enjoyed and R&R! :D **


End file.
